Haze
by OmnieSeeker
Summary: It's almost been a year after Ruby's death, and it's one of the only things on Yang's mind. She goes to the place of her sister's death and unknowingly triggers nonstop killings and threats directed to her. With Yang's friends backing her, will Yang be able to find out the secrets behind this "Haze of Blood"? (The sequel to "The Arrival")
1. Triggered Haunting

**So here is the actual sequel to The Arrival, full of twists and turns that I wouldn't have thought of. But that's besides the point the point is that this story's events are pretty much unexpected so...**

* * *

Yang sighed as she looked out the window of her teammate's house. Her sister's anniversary was coming up and it was really troubling her mentally since it wasn't the good kind of anniversary.. Yang adjusted the red hood of the red cloak she had over her yellow shirt. The showers of May pattered down on the house, staining the windows with drops of water.

"Yang!"

Yang stepped away from the window and trudged to where the voice came from which eventually leaded her to the kitchen. In the kitchen were two girls, one with green hair that fell down to the center of her back and came back upwards and the other with short dirty blonde hair down to her shoulders. Both were wearing aprons.

"What Amber?" Yang frowned at the blonde girl that called her. She never knew why she began to take up a darker and colder personality from a few weeks ago.

Amber sighed. "I was thinking maybe we all could hang out. You up for it?" Amber said with a cheery voice and smile.

Yang frowned, knowing what it would lead to. An entire counseling effort of her emotions and a long lecture. "How's this for an answer?" Yang activated Ember Celica and punched the wall just above the light switch causing the lights to flash out then come back on.

Amber looked at her sadly and gave a sad shrug. "I noticed you were acting strange so I decided that we should get together like we used to. You were usually happy and flirty back then. And..." Her voice trailed off into the heresy of rain.

Amber stepped over to the table in the kitchen and sat down, tears welling in her eyes. Rivienne, the girl with green hair went to comfort her. The sight twisted Yang's heart in a knot, almost shouting at her that she would have done that with her sister. Anger rose from inside her and she punched the dent she created in the wall the first time, but this time the lights went out and never came back on.

Amber screamed at the sudden darkness and Rivienne struggled even harder to comfort the girl. After Amber calmed down a bit she calmed down a bit Rivienne turned to Yang. "What the hell, Yang?! Rivienne yelled, coming closer to the blonde brawler, who was walking away. She made a flip-the-table gesture and let her hands fall to her sides.

"What?! Yang turned and yelled back.

"All she said was that she wanted to hang out and you punch the lights out! Why?!" Rivienne asked her for the one thing she couldn't give. An alibi.

Hearing the commotion from upstairs Blake came down the staircase. "What happened?" She looked from Yang to Rivienne who were giving each other death glares.

Sobs erupted from the kitchen and the group shuffled in to help. When they entered they saw Amber on her knees, crying away. Once seeing the aftermath of her outburst Yang began to feel sympathy toward Amber. She was just trying to help after all. Yang went up to hug Amber who pushed her away.

"Get out." Amber whispered.

"What?" Yang leaned in a little to hear the girl's words.

"Get out. Get out. Get out! _Get Out_!" She yelled as she pointed to the door. Almost immediately afterwards her sobs became louder. The tears that streaked down her face were illuminated by a flash of lightning that shone through the windows.

Yang angrily walked to the front door, with intentions to slam it as hard as she could. Before she could open the door she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Be careful, Yang." Blake said from behind.

Yang turned and looked into the faunus's eyes and sighed. "Alright."

Blake hugged her blonde partner and stepped back a bit and Yang opened the door and walked out, closing it. Yang then walked onto the street and was almost instantly drenched by the pounding rain. She adjusted the orange scarf around her waist and walked onwards to the town of Vale.

"Hey Yang, what's going on?" A high pitched voice asked from behind.

Yang turned, seeing her younger sister that would have been her youngest sister but unfortunate events have taken from that.

"Hey Bionnie." She said to the blue haired girl. She enveloped the short girl in a warm hug despite the cold rain that drenched them both.

"You look great!" Bionnie exclaimed while leaning back to check out her sister's new attire. "Like the short hair thing too."

"I don't feel like it...but thanks." Yang tried to lighten herself up a bit. "You don't look so bad yourself." She scooped her sister's boobs. "I see they've grown a bit." She teased.

Bionnie blushed a little. "Yes they did, don't feel them though, it's weird."

Yang snickered. "Alright, where to?"

"I was in The Tavern, on a date-" More snickers erupted from Yang but Bionnie ignored her. "And then I will go to Mel and Mali's house after the date, but I saw you out the window, so I came to say hi."

"Who's house?" Yang didn't remember knowing anyone named Mel or Mali.

"Melanie and Malitia." Bionnie giggled. "We have nicknames for each other." She explained.

"There you are Bionnie!" A male's voice yelled from behind.

The two turned around to see Jaune running toward them while holding a blue umbrella.

"I was looking for you after I came back from the bathroom." He said as he stepped closer to them so they could get the umbrella's shelter.

Yang shook her head wanting to laugh. "You two are dating?" She stiffled a laugh.

"What's wrong with that?" Bionnie and Jaune asked at the same time.

"How old are you, Bionnie? Fourteen?" Yang asked.

Bionnie blushed. "I'm fifteen actually." She put her hands on her hips in a sassy manner.

Jaune leaned down and kissed her making both girls blush.

"Not in front of Yang!" Bionnie squeaked.

"I'm sorry, you look really hot when you put your hands on your hips like that. I just couldn't resist." Jaune replied.

Yang snickered devilishly.

"Where's your boyfriend Yang? Or girlfriend?" Bionnie teased.

Yang thought about the question. It wasn't something she thought about often, so she had no way of knowing who she liked or felt deeply for.

"Well, I kind of want to go eat." Bionnie said

Yang nodded and Jaune and Bionnie walked away.

"Bye Yang!" Bionnie called waving. Jaune waved as well with his free hand then wrapped it around Bionnie's waist.

Yang smiled and returned the wave. After the couple was out of sight Yang went back to walking and sighed. _Everyone around me is all having fun and moving forward while I'm here living a nightmare. _She thought sadly. She was close to Ruby. Closer than most people and she knew that. That's one reason why her death was so devastating to her compared to everyone else. That also explained why the anniversary bothered her so much.

After a while Yang stopped walking, realizing that fate had brought her to The Rubble. The Rubble was the place of black fate almost a year ago. Yang remembered this time vividly, the same time she lost her sister, a fellow teammate and not to mention herself. The pile of rubble looked the same way it did weeks ago. A pile of wreckage from the explosion that took away most of the lives of everyone in the building except for her. That tragic confrontation with her sister seemed to play itself back through her mind automatically. As if seeing the surrounding area caused it to play.

An image of Weiss, her old teammate, dead with a gaping bullethole in her forehead and a picture of a tattered dead body that was almost unrecognizable with black and red hair flashed through her mind. She shivered and tightened the cloak a bit as she continued to stare at the wreckage.

_"Terrifying isn't it? Isn't it Yang? What you've done." _A voice came from out of nowhere. A voice Yang knew too well. Ruby's voice.

Yang looked around trying to find the source but found nobody in sight.

_"You won't be able to find me if I don't want you to." _The voice snickered coldly. Menacingly.

"Ruby?" Yang said her name out loud. She then felt a hand on her shoulder. She froze not wanting to look into the eyes of what she was sure to be her sister's ghost.

_"No. She's dead Yang. You killed her." _ The voice sent chills down Yang's spine. She felt a cold breath on the back of her neck.

"I'm sorry, Ruby." Yang whimpered.

_"You should be. By the way..." _ A gust of wind flew by Yang and she saw a flash of red. She looked down and saw a red rose on the floor. She bent down and picked it up.

_"Enjoy." _The voice snickered.

Yang rolled the rose over in her hands, seeing on one side it had black lettering on it and it read, 'You will suffer...'.

Yang felt a hand on her shoulder and out of fear, she screamed.

"Relax, Yang. It's only me. Pyrrha."

Yang turned to see her friend Pyrrha Nikos behind her.

"Why are you here?" Yang asked.

"To pay my respects to those who died here. Weiss... and Ruby... they were both good friends of mine."

Yang nodded rolling the rose over in her hands.

"For Ruby?" Pyrrha pointed at the rose.

Yang knew it wasn't. It was _from_ Ruby. She nodded anyway.

"Take care, Yang." Pyrrha pat her back and walked off.

As Yang stood she heard a motorcycle stop behind her. She turned and saw Rivienne on Bumblebee.

"What are you doing here Rivienne?"

"Doesn't matter, get on! Amber is worried about you." She revved the bike, indicating for Yang to get on.

Yang got on back and wrapped her arms around Rivienne's waist. Yang smiled. She was sure everything would be fine. She even almost forgot her encounter at The Rubble. Almost.

As they drove by Yang looked at their surroundings and saw a shop window with a drawing of a rose on it. Under it in big black letters it read the same as the rose, but with Ruby's voice enforcing it.

_"You will suffer..."_


	2. Tragedy With a Little Romance

**So as I said before this is the sequel to The Arrival so some of the past events will be in this story as well, not that I'll say, and you might need to actually read it to get the idea. So anyways review, maybe fav and follow. This chapter gets a tiny bit graphic.**

* * *

Once they got to Amber's house Yang got off the bike almost immediately, eager to get out of the stone cold rain. Rivienne parked the bike at the side of the house and followed Yang as well. As they walked through the front door Amber came running towards them to hug Yang, who was drenched.

"I'm so sorry." She whimpered into Yang's shoulder.

Those exact words jarred something in Yang. A memory. The same words she said earlier to her sister. How was she so sure it was actually her sister anyway? It could be her ghost coming back to haunt her. Whatever the case it worried Yang deeply. There weren't any logical explanations for any of it. She was sure that it was her sister getting back at her for some unknown sin.

"You look tired." Amber said to her blonde friend.

Yang shrugged. "And cold, and wet." She added.

"I guess you two should change up. Me and Blake made dinner!" She exclaimed with a very happy smile. "Ericka helped out as well." she refered to her little sister.

Blake and another girl appeared next to Amber. The other girl was short with dirty blonde hair and cute red eyes. Her hair went down to her waist and she wore a little pink apron over a white shirt and a pink skirt. The girl looked like a mini image of Amber with long hair. Undoubtably her sister. Blake nodded in agreement to Amber's words.

"I might sleep through it though." Yang said sadly. "Save me some okay?"

Amber nodded and Yang went upstairs to get to the guest room that was assigned to her. As she did she passed by Rivienne's and found the green haired girl changing. Yang froze in her tracks, her eyes glued to the sight of the green haired girl checking her naked figure out in the mirror. Yang knew that Rivienne didn't notice her yet. Yang watched as Rivienne went over to a drawer and put on a pair of undergarments, followed by a skirt. Before she could get a shirt on, Yang came up behind her and began squeezing the soft mounds on her chest.

"Yang, what are you doing?!" She shrieked, causing Yang to laugh. "Get out of here!"

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself. You're too adorable." Yang said after she caught her breath from laughing. "I like your figure by the way." Yang complimented despite her situation.

Rivienne put on a green shirt and put it on at her usual slow pace.

"You're changing really slow." Yang complained. "But that's okay. I'm enjoying the show." She snickered.

After changing Rivienne went to the door. "I'm going to go eat." Rivienne left .

Yang went to her own room and began to undress. She began with Ruby's cloak, tossing it onto the bed. She then pulled off her boots and her orange stockings. Following that was Yang's orange scarf and yellow shirt. This process continued until she was entirely naked, then she went to a drawer for her clothes. She bent over the drawer with her back to the closet.

"Your butt looks hot from over here." Rivienne giggled from the closet. She pushed the door open and tapped Yang's behind.

Yang giggled a little. "I always knew you liked me." She said as she pulled out a pair of undergarments and pulled them on.

Rivienne's face went red and she rolled her eyes. "No way!" She cried out in disgust. "Just getting you back."

Yang put on a bra followed by black shorts and a yellow shirt. Once she finished Rivienne pushed her onto the bed and crawled onto her, still blushing. She pinned Yang down by the shoulders.

"What's your deal, Rivi?" Yang teased her by rocking her hips back and forth to make it seem as if Rivienne was attempting to 'do the deed' with her.

Rivienne grinned. "Want to go on a date?"

Yang stopped rocking her hips and gave Rivienne a teasing smile. "When?"

"Friday." Rivienne rocked her hips to keep the movement going. She stopped after a little while. "Well?"

Yang was taking her time to decide. Mostly because she wanted Rivienne mad. "Sure, but it better be to get our hair done."

Rivienne shrugged. "Done." She pushed Yang's bangs out of the view of her face. "You're so hot I could kiss you."

Yang's grin grew wider. "Why don't you?" She teased.

"I'll get burnt."

"You'll get burnt if you don't." Yang threatened playfully.

"I want you to wait for it."

"I don't want to wait!" Yang whined. The girls giggled a little after that.

Rivienne leaned down and kissed Yang on the lips. Under the sensation Yang smiled on her insides. She enjoyed Rivienne's company despite them always showing anger toward each other and she was sure Rivienne felt the same. Rivienne broke their little affectionate exchange and got up and Yang frowned to show her disappointment.

"Be satisfied." Rivienne went to the door and shook her hips in a seductive motion to tease Yang. She left after blowing a little kiss.

Yang stayed on the bed, staring at the spot Rivienne shook her hips, hoping she would come back. _Maybe our date will be good. Rivienne's cute, and sexy, and funny. Nothing can make it turn for the worse. _Yang decided.

_"Hello again, Yang." _Ruby's cold snickering voice sent chills down her spine. Yang shuddered. The door slammed shut and that sent more chills down her spine. Yang jerked up instantly and clutched Ruby's cloak to her chest.

"Why, Ruby? Why?" Yang's voice quivered a tiny bit with fear. "I love you. Why are you doing this?"

_"You killed her Yang. I'm here on her behalf. Here to exact revenge on you for what you've done."_

Yang felt a cold breath on her throat. Then the feel of teeth nibbling slightly on it. Yang gasped and reached her hand out to where she thought the thing doing that would be. She grabbed nothing.

_"You can't touch me Yang. You're wasting your time trying."_

"Why can't I touch you? Or see you?" Yang was almost reduced to tears.

_"Cause, I don't want you to." _The voice replied darkly. _"Actually, I'll let you see."_ A flash of red appeared the disappeared in front of Yang. Yang felt the wind from whatever it was that whizzed past her. _"I have to go." _ The door opened and closed.

Yang noted that the presence she felt was gone. She sighed and heard Rivienne's voice from downstairs,"Why is it windy in here?!"

Yang went downstairs to go eat. From where she was after getting down from the stairs she saw that the light she punched out was back on. She also saw Amber who was sitting down.

"Are you under the vent?!" She asked Rivienne, who was coming from the front door.

"No. What vent here blows from the kitchen to the door? And if there was when did they unlock the door and close it back?" Rivienne frowned as she stepped into the kitchen.

Ericka's voice chimed into the conversation. "Do you believe in ghosts?"

Yang took a seat next to Blake, who remained speechless. Rivienne sat down across from Yang and Ericka sat at one of the edges at the six seated table. Amber handed out the platters of food which looked like maccaroni and cheese. Once finished she sat down with her own plate next to Rivienne.

"What is this?" Yang asked after taking a spoonful.

"What it looks like." Ericka giggled. "But with hidden tuna."

"The tuna was Blake's idea." Amber explained.

Yang chuckled. "I would have guessed." She continued to eat. The dish was surprisingly good despite its uncooperating ingredients.

After a little while Yang was almost done when she felt a cold presence behind her. She shivered.

"It's kind of cold in here." Blake complained. Yang now knew she could feel the presence as well.

"I don't feel it." Ericka said with a mouthful of chewed up food.

"Ericka don't do that!" Amber scolded her younger sister for her terrible table manners.

"I'll turn the heater on." Rivienne stood and turned the heat on as she said, then came to sit back down.

"So Ericka, what do you want for your birthday?" Rivienne asked.

"Yeah, what do you want for your thirteenth birthday?" Amber agreed.

Ericka shrugged. "A sword! With Dust!" She exclaimed energetically. "I want to go to Beacon when I'm older, like you guys? So then one day I could be a famous huntress!"

"You're a very ambitious girl." Yang said with sadness behind the words. She tried not to make it show but either way it made her think... Ruby was an ambitious little girl as well.

"Yep, I really want to do well in the world." Ericka said before she ate another spoonful.

Afterwards Yang finished and brought her plate to the sink and washed it. She then went upstairs to sleep. Once in her room she left the door open and snuggled up next to Ruby's cloak. Recent events were bugging her though. Having her sister or whatever it was threatening to exact its revenge. After a while of laying in bed Yang managed to drift off.

* * *

Yang woke to the sound of screams and decided to go see what was going on. She walked out of her room and down the stairs with a raging feeling in her gut that something was wrong.

"No!" A quavering voice shouted, breaking the usual morning silence Yang loved so much.

"What happened?!" Yang called as she nearly finished her descent of the stairs. Her question was answered once she turned at the foot of the stairs.

A bloody mass of flesh and blood lay on the floor in the hallway between the kitchen and the stairway and front door. Yang gasped, seeing the blood puddle.

"My sister." Amber's voice quivered as tears ran down her cheeks. Rivienne was on her knees next to her, hugging her.

"It'll be okay." Rivienne tried to calm her down.

Amber's tears stopped slightly but she threw a punch at Rivienne's jaw. The green haired girl staggered back on her knees. "it's not going to be okay! It's not!" Amber yelled and the number of the tears that fell increased.

Yang walked over to the two girls and knelt next to them. Could this really be Ericka? If it was the body was stabbed and carved until it was unrecognizable. The blood puddle grew gradually, proving that the murder had happened at least half an hour ago. Yang felt her eyes sting with tears. Of anger and sorrow. And self pity. She had a feeling she knew what happened.

_"Do you like my present Yang?" _The voice she had come to know as Ruby's snickered softly.

Yang frowned, her heart ached for Amber, Ericka and herself. During this she felt a rising anger towards the voice. Mudering a twelve year old girl was a low sweep for revenge.

Amber, meanwhile walked on her knees to the body through the blood and hugged it close to her. She began shouting her sister's name. "Ericka! Ericka!" Wild tears streaked down her cheeks and landed on the body's face.

As Amber hugged her sister's corpse Yang saw two words roughly etched into the torso, 'For Yang'. Yang was enraged again after almost calming down. She went back upstairs and yanked on her boots and put on Ruby's cloak. She went downstairs and almost out the door when Rivienne blocked her path. Yang gripped the green haired girl's hips and kissed her. Afterwards she opened the door then left.

Yang knew Ruby wouldn't stop until she got what she wanted, but what was it? Yang got onto her bike and revved it. She then drove off to think.


End file.
